


Mind Meld

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spocka zatkli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Meld

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind Meld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274521) by [IHScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe). 



> Na žádost AlithiaSigma: Splynutí myslí, které tak úplně neodeznělo

„Počkat, co?" Jim se otočí na barové stoličce, aby se mohl Kostře podívat tváří v tvář. „Spock je zatčený?  _ _Spock?!__  Za co?"

„Napadení."

„ _ _Napadení?__ Spock?"

„Splynutí myslí bez svolení je označováno za napadení."

„Sply- s kým?!"

„Sherlock Holmes."

„Holmes? Proč mi to zní povědomě?"

„Jeho bratr je kapitán USS Intelligence, na které on dělá vědeckého pracovníka a jeho nejlepší kamarád je vedoucí zdravotnický důstojník tamtéž."

Posádka Intelligence má reputaci. Takovou, která je stejně špatná a stejně dobrá jako ta Jimovi vlastní posádky.

„Ahh. Nepředpokládám, že by bylo jednodušší se vypořádat s Prvním důstojníkem."

„Podle všeho je Anthea ještě horší než kapitán Holmes."

Kostra je jen rád, že jsou pořád ještě v baru, protože Jimova reakce na tohle je proud nadávek, které by je dokázaly vyhodit z jakéhokoliv jiného místa.

\- - o - -

Kostra ho chytne za paži ve chvíli, kdy sáhne pro phaser.

„Uklidni se. Tohle je Holmes. Není to Khan. Kontroloval jsem to."

„Oh." řekne Jim. „Předpokládám, že proto Spock..."

„Jo."

„Pořád tvrdím, že bys měl podat obvinění." řekne bezpečnostní důstojník vedle toho, co vypadá jako Khan.

„Nebudu podávat žádné obvinění, Lestrade." řekne Holmes. „Byla to... zajímavá zkušenost."

Lestrade se zamračí, ale pokračuje v propouštění Spocka do Jimovi péče.

„On možná obvinění nevyplní, ale já podám oficiální stížnost."

Jim otevře pusu, aby mohl protestovat, ale Kostra do něj šťouchne loktem.

„Vzhledem k tomu, co se stalo, se z toho Spock dostal snadno. Tak co takhle dosud vypadnout?"

Později bude Kostra jenom děkovat Bohu, že se jim z tama podařilo dostat bez dalších incidentů a dřív, než přijeli starší z bratrů Holmesů a jeho První důstojník.

„Při nejmenším z tohodle už nic dalšího nebude, že?" zeptá se Jim Kostry.

\- - o - -

Když Spock přejede smyčcem přes struny, čímž housle donutí zaskřípat v protestu, Jim se zamračí na Kostru.

„Buďte. Zticha."

„Nic jsem neřekl."

„ _ _Myslíte__  si to dost nahlas."

„Víš, že on je doopravdy schopný hrát správně, ale dělá tenhle příšerný kravál, jen aby tě naštval, že jo?"

\- - o - -

„Urazil jsi právě Andersona ve vulkánštině?" zeptá se John.

Sherlock se jen ušklíbne v odpověď.

„Sherlocku." napomene ho John. A pak dodá.

„Nepředpokládám, že bys mě mohl naučit, jak říct Moranovi ve vulkánštině, aby si šel nasrat?"


End file.
